Rukias death?
by MsRealize
Summary: As far as we know Rukia has been a soul and a shinigami. But what about when she was alive? How did she die? She came to soul society with Hisana, but she was a baby. On day Rukia meets an old woman who addresses her as Hisana, who is this woman?


"**Just drop it already, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled to Ichigo, when they were walking back home together.**

"**You were the one who started!" Ichigo yelled back at her. Both suddenly stopped and turned to look at each other. Rukia had to get on her toes, to get closer to Ichigo´s face, and Ichigo lowered his head towards Rukia´s face.**

"**You wanna fight!" Rukia yelled and squinted.**

"**Bring it on!" Ichigo said and put his squeezed his fists. Orihime, Ishida and Sado, which were walking behind them, looked at them confused.**

"**Umm…stop it Kurosaki…Kuchiki…" ****Orihime tried to say, but they didn't listen. They just kept on yelling at each other.**

"**Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled very annoyed, but they still didn't listen.**

**After a while they stopped and turned they heads away very angry. Then they just kept on walking forward without looking each other, Orihime, Ishida and Sado behind them.**

**Soon they got to crossroads. At the other side of the road there was standing and old lady, with her shopping bags. The lights changed and Ichigo and others started to cross the street with the old lady. But then suddenly Rukia heard a voice coming from breaks, she turned to look at the other way. There was coming a car with very high speed. Rukia looked terrified at old lady.**

"**She won't get out of the way in time!" Rukia yelled terrified. Ichigo and the others turned to look at the old lady and then Rukia who started to run towards the old lady. Ichigo tried to stop her, but it was useless she didn't listen to him.**

"**Don't Rukia! You're in your false body! If that car hits you, you'll die!" Ichigo yelled hysterically and went after her, but too late…**

**After that everything was like slowed down. Rukia running towards the old lady and pushing her out of the way, just in time, then the car which drove past and covered Rukia, and the old lady. Nobody was able to see what happened exactly. **

"**Rukia!" Ichigo´s hysterical voice cut the air, when he ran towards Rukia and the old lady. the car hit a building, but the driver didn't die. The driver had jumped out of the car before it hit the building and was mostly unharmed. Rukia wasn't that lucky. She was able to push the old lady away, but in change the car had hit her.**

"**Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he ran next to Rukia and bowed next to her. Rukia was lying on her other sparerib and was shaking. She was bleeding and both her legs and some of her ribs were broken. She coughed blood and held her stomach. **

"**Kuchiki!" Orihime yelled terrified when she saw her.**

"**Rukia, everything is alright", Ichigo said and tried to keeps his voice calm. Rukia slowly opened her eyes, which were very fuzzy.**

"**Ich…igo…" She was barely able to say. **

"**Inoue!" Ichigo yelled and looked at her begging. Orihime was already coming, but then Ishida stopped her.**

"**Not her, Kurosaki. We have to go somewhere else", he said. Ichigo was about to argue, but gave up and lifted Rukia slowly up.**

"**Hisana?" Ichigo suddenly heard behind him and turned around. It was the old lady which was looking at Rukia.**

"**Ichigo! We have to go now!" Ishida yelled.**

"**But what about the granny?" Ichigo asked.**

"**I called an ambulance already, it will be her soon", Ishida said and then they ran away.**

**They were able to heal her in time and then she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo. But then she closed them and it took about a week for her to wake up again. **

"**What is wrong with you!" Ichigo yelled ant Rukia and she turned to look at him.**

"**Even though you are already dead it doesn't mean that you can't get hurt! Especially when you are in your false body!" **

"**Yeah I know", Rukia said with very tired voice. She still hadn't fully recovered. Which worried Ichigo but he didn't say anything.**

**Soon Rukia almost hit an old lady.**

"**I´m so sorry!" Rukia said very tiringly. But the lady suddenly grabbed her hand. Rukia turned to look at her. The lady's hands were shaking and her eyes widened.**

"**Am I dead?" She suddenly asked.**

"**Excuse me?" Rukia and both she and Ichigo looked at the old lady like she was crazy. **

"**You see, a week ago I was in an accident. At first I thought that I got lucky but then I saw a girl which had saved me and it was definitely my grandmother", the old lady said.**

"**No, you're not dead" Rukia said calmly.**

"**But how you're here then?" She asked and she looked like she was about to faint. Ichigo rushed to grab her and Rukia took her bags.**

"**Are you alright? Is there anyone we can call?" Rukia asked.**

"**No need, my house is close", the lady said.**

"**We can help you there", Ichigo said and then they started to walk her back.**

**The house was big ad it had a large garden. They took her inside and offered to stay until her grandchild would come back.**

"**She's getting married this weekend", she said very proudly.**

"**Congratulations", Rukia said and smiled.**

"**Thank you!" The old lady said. Ichigo walked around the living room and his eyes caught one photo and his eyes widened. **

"**Rukia, could you come here for a second", Ichigo said and Rukia walked to him.**

"**What is it?" She asked and then Ichigo handed her the photo. She was so shocked that she almost dropped the photo, but Ichigo grabbed it just in time. The woman in the picture was clearly Hisana. Then both of them turned around to look at the old lady.**

"**Who are these people in the picture?" Rukia asked and her voice was shaking.**

"**Oh that picture!" The lady said.**

"**It's over 150**** years old. And the person on the right is my grandmother Rosalie and the person next to her is her twin sister Hisana", she said.**

"**And…the baby?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked at the old lady also.**

"**It's their little sister", lady said. Rukia´s face got very pale and for a second Ichigo thought that she would drop the picture and so he grabbed it from her hand.**

"**What's wrong dear? You look very pale?" The old lady said very worried.**

"**I´m okay", Rukia just said and tried to calm down. Meanwhile Ichigo had put the picture back to it's place.**

"**What happened to them?" Rukia suddenly asked and turned around to look at the picture. Ichigo looked warning at Rukia, but she didn't care.**

"**Well my grandmother died to cancer, she was 50 years old when she died. But Hisana and the baby…it was so tragic…the baby didn't even have a name yet…so tragic…" The old lady said and shook her head.**

"**What happened?" Rukia asked again and sat in front of her. Ichigo sat right next to her and both of them looked at her.**

"**It's not very nice story I can tell you that, and I´m not so sure about all the details because the story was told to me by my mother and to her it was told by Rosalie, so I'm not so sure is everything told as it happened, but I'll tell everything I know", the lady said and laid back on her chair.**

"**It was late night. My grandmother was working late and had asked Hisana to look after their little sister. Their mother had died immediately after she had given birth to their little sister. So it was just the three of them.**

**Anyway it was late and Rosalie was away from home. But when she finally came back home the house was on fire", the old lady said very calmly.**

"**On fire?" Ichigo asked and glanced at Rukia to see her expression. Her face was empty.**

"**Yes, my grandmother tired to get in but people stopped…"**

"_**You can´t go inside! It can collapse anytime now!" One of the guys holding her said.**_

"_**But you don´t understand my twin and little sister are still inside!" She tried to scream to them.**_

"_**I´m so sorry", he said. As she was about to give up hope she heard a familiar voice calling her name and she turned around it was Hisana.**_

"**Hisana?" Rukia asked interrupting her.**

"**Yes, somehow she had got out of the burning house", the old lady said.**

"**But you said that…" Rukia started, but the old lady stopped her by lifting her hand.**

"**Wait, let me finish", she said and continued again.**

_**Yes, she saw Hisana standing behind her and this started to run towards her. **_

"_**Hisana! You made it out of the house!" Rosalie yelled as she hugged her. Then she remembered their little sister and let her go.**_

"_**Where is she?" Rosalie asked. Hisana looked to the ground and then she nodded towards the burning house. Rosalie turned around to look at it.**_

"_**I went out only for a minute and when I came back it was on fire, I have no idea what could have caused it", Hisana tried to explain. Rosalie turned around and looked at her very furious.**_

"_**Why? Why did you go out? Why didn´t you take her with you?", Rosalie yelled with rage in her eyes.**_

"_**I was gone only about ten minutes and she was sleeping I had no idea that this would happen…" Hisana tried to explain but Rosalie didn´t listen and just looked at the burning house. **_

_**I´m no completely sure what happened next, but what I have heard one of the house´s pillars collapsed and it hit my grandmother but Hisana pushed her away just in time. But in the process she died herself. And in the end at the same night Rosalie lost both of her siblings.**_

**After she had told her story she just sat silently and watched her listeners. Rukia was very pale and quiet but her face was emotionless. Ichigo was shocked and looked at Rukia. They were sitting there for very long until the old lady´s granddaughter came back. Then Ichigo and Rukia thanked the woman and left.**

**Rukia didn´t say anything in a long time, then suddenly she stopped. Ichigo looked at Rukia, worried. She had never acted this way.**

"**What is it?" Ichigo asked and felt stupid the moment he had said those words. Then Rukia lifted her face and Ichigo noticed that she was trying to fight against tears.**

"**I knew we shouldn't have heard the listened the story", Ichigo said to her. She just shook her head.**

"**It's not that", she said with a quiet voice.**

"**What is it then?" Ichigo asked. Rukia walked to a bench that was few meters away from them and sat on it. Ichigo followed her and sat next to her. Then Rukia started to talk.**

"**She wasn't gone just ten minutes", Rukia said coldly.**

"**What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked at him with empty eyes.**

"**She was gone nearly an hour", Rukia said with very cold voice, which surprised Ichigo. Then Rukia started telling, like the event had happened only yesterday and not over 150 years ago.**

_**After Rosalie had left, Hisana changed her clothes and everything. I was still a baby so I don't remember much of it. Anyways Hisana soon came to me and promised to be back soon and then she left.**_

_**I was young so I wasn't really sure how long she was gone but it was more than ten minutes, way more than that. I was hungry and scared, and of course I started crying. And I heard steps inside the house, I thought it was Hisana or Rosalie. But when it came into my room I realized it wasn't. It was a big monster. Back them I didn't know what it was, but now when I think about it, it was a hollow. It had sensed me and came towards me. And right when it was about to eat me, two shinigamis popped out of nowhere and started fighting it.**_

_**I don't know how long the battle lasted but eventually it became quiet. I didn't anymore see them or hear them. Then I smelled something weird, now I know it was smoke. A candle had felled down and the room was on fire. **_

_**The next thing I know, I'm dead and carried by Hisana, of course the few hours later she abandons me.**_

**Ichigo sat quietly, he didn't know what to say, when you think about what anyone could say in that kind of situation.**

"**It doesn't make me sad to know how I was killed", Rukia just suddenly said.**

"**The thing that gets to me is to know that Hisana abandoned me twice", she said and her dark eyes came filled with tears. Ichigo tried to say something but Rukia interrupted him by speaking first.**

"**I suppose, I´m just destined to be abandoned by everyone", she said with tears in her eyes. Then Ichigo grabbed her hand and Rukia looked at him surprised. Ichigo looked away and tried to act cool, but his face was blushing.**

"**What it's worth…" He started.**

"**I´m still here and I´m not planning on abandoning on you", he said and looked at Rukia. She was smiling at him and held his hand tighter. **

"**It's worth", she said and then they just stared at each other. It took a while before they noticed what they were doing. Then they just suddenly let go of their hands and blushed. They turned quickly their faces away.**

"**We-we should get back", Ichigo said and stood up. Rukia nodded and they walked away together.**

**They reached soon Ichigo´s house and Rukia got ready to head for the window, when Ichigo suddenly spoke.**

"**You could just come in on the front door", he said and Rukia looked at him like he was stupid.**

"**No, I can't, what if your family sees me", Rukia said.**

"**No they won't" Ichigo said.**

"**Are you stupid?" Rukia asked.**

"**Are you calling me stupid?" Ichigo said and looked at her.**

"**What if I am?" Rukia challenged. And Ichigo took the bait and they started fighting, again. But they were interrupted by Ichigo´s substitute shinigami badge. They both looked at it and got out of their bodies.**

"**We will finish this late", Rukia said and took off first. At first Ichigo just stood there looking after her.**

"_**No matter what, I won´t leave you, Rukia", **_**he thought to himself and then rushed after her. Then they flew side by side.**


End file.
